


Garrus and His Guns

by PuppyChow (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Humor, Mantis Rifle, Mass Effect 2, Other, Thanix Cannon, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PuppyChow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus can't choose between his favorites, but he privately decides to make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrus and His Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jkateel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/gifts).



> Just a silly kind-of prompt that I couldn't pass up: Would Garrus' Mantis get jealous of the Thanix cannon if it replaced "her" as his "favorite gun"?

Sitting in the battery of the Normandy, Garrus looked between the only two loves he had ever known. One he held close to him, holding the precious slim form of her in his hands. The other loomed ahead, all raw power and unadulterated grace. One spoke of old comforts and the other, new beginnings.

Spirits, he doesn’t know how to choose.

He turns and paces the tiny corridor. It’s too much. He can’t handle the conflict. He was never good at talking about this sort of thing to anyone, let alone those he cares about the most. Maybe if there had been enough time… he shakes his head, it’s too late for such thoughts. He can’t bear thinking about second chances, what could have been. That would be too grey, when he needed black and white. He needed the certainty of this moment, but clarity was not forthcoming.

He looks to the one sitting in his fingers, her familiar form comforting. Every battle he was in, she was there. On Omega, on the Normandy, even during his C-Sec days, she was there, air of confidence even when faced with utter despair. It was no secret that she had saved his life more than once. In return (and what a tiny return it was), he knew how to take care of her, make her dance and sing like no one else could. He savored every heat sink that traveled through her. He knew what they had was true.

He sighed and looked away from her to the powerful beauty before him. She thrummed with anticipation, yearning for the perfect calibrations she knew he could offer her. Her excitement was palpable, vibrating deep in his chest, and he couldn’t help but become intoxicated by the feeling. She lived and breathed for the hunt, the battle, and it was such an enriching flavor, one that he himself wished he could savor more, and he would be lying if her mighty curves weren’t viciously inviting. He put a hand on the console of the battery to steady himself, feeling his pulse rise at the very thought of her perfect form stripped bare, for only his eyes to see…

His hand curled into a fist and he looked away from either of them, not wishing to feel them bearing down on him, awaiting his decision. Garrus always prided himself on having a perfect approach and a fantastic fall-back, but this? There was nobody here to watch his six as he struggled internally with his feelings and emotions. There was nobody to witness his hardest fall, his biggest blunder. It was just him, his two loves, and his final decision.

Silently, slowly, he turns to face them both once more. The Lust and the Lover. Known and Unknown. Familiarity and Temptation. Both staring him down, waiting for the inevitable.

He gave a weak sort of smile.

Reaching down onto the console, he lifts the rag that he had left for his late night cleaning sessions and ran it quickly down the length of the Mantis’ barrel. She shivered under him, pristine and beautiful, and he broke her down and strapped her to his back as if it was as natural as breathing. He then turned to the console, and got back to work, grinning with satisfaction at the mighty Thanix Cannon before him.

"Sorry girl, but you’re nothing but a one night stand for me," Garrus stated matter-of-factly and with a small nod of approval. With that internal conflict behind him, he could at least get back to doing what he did best.

"A-hem.” A voice behind him coughed a little too loud, and he spun around to see Shepard leaning on the door with arms folded, a hip cocked and venom in her eyes. His mandibles twitched.

"Oh-Shepard. That, uh, wasn’t- I- I assure you whatever you heard just now wasn’t about you.” Garrus stammered on, and Shepard’s eyes narrowed. If he thought the last conversation was hard to get through, this new one certainly wasn’t looking any better.


End file.
